The primary objective of this study is to increase the safety database in subjects following single administration of DOPASCAN Injection. Secondary objective is to investigate the sensitivity and specificity of DOPASCAN with SPECT scanning in the diagnosis of Parkinson's Disease and Multiple System Atrophy.